gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Well Stacked Pizza Co.
miniatur|Das Logo, 2008 Die Well-Stacked Pizza Co. (auch Pizza Stack; von engl. to be well stacked = große Brüste haben) ist eine Fastfood-Restaurantkette aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, die auf Pizza Hut basiert. Vice City (1986) In dem Vice City des Jahres 1986 trifft man (wenn man die Zeitrechnung der „realen“ Welt zugrunde legt) das erste Mal auf die beliebte Pizza-Kette. Man hat allerdings noch keine große Auswahl: Es existiert nur ein – noch dazu namenloses – Einheitsmenü zum Auffrischen der Energie. Tommy Vercetti kann an jeder dieser drei Filialen seine Pizzaboten-Missionen starten, indem er sich auf ein Pizza-Boy-Moped setzt. Nach Absolvierung des zehnten Levels steigt seine maximale Lebensenergie auf 150 Prozent. Restaurant-Standorte * Vice Point, Vice Beach * Downtown, Vice City Mainland * Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland Well Stacked Filiale Downtown.jpg|Downtown, Vice City Mainland Well Stacked Filiale Vice Point.jpg|Vice Point, Vice Beach Well Stacked Filiale Little Haiti.jpg|Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland Well Stacked Innen.jpg|Verkaufsraum San Andreas (1992) miniatur|Das Logo, 1992 Essen spielt in San Andreas eine größere Rolle als in jedem anderen Teil der Serie. Isst man zu wenig, schwinden die Muskeln und man stirbt irgendwann. Isst man zu viel, wird man fett und hat an allen Ecken und Kanten Probleme, sei es beim Laufen oder bei Missionen. Man kann diesen Zustand verändern, indem man ein Fitnessstudio besucht. Die Verkäufer sind männlich und tragen rot-gelbe Bekleidung. Sie drehen außerdem auf Rollern ihre Runden in der Stadt. Auf den Schildern über und neben dem Eingang ist auf der oberen, mittleren „Salamischeibe“ immer ein trauriger Smiley abgebildet. Ryder überfällt den Laden in Idlewood am Anfang des Spiels. Die Rufnummer des Pizza Stack lautet (333) 374 962. Hinter der Theke lässt sich meist ein Feuerlöscher finden. Menüs :Siehe Hauptartikel: Pizza-Stack-Menüs' Man kann zwischen vier Mahlzeiten wählen. Alle zeichnen sich verschieden aus: * Weichei Portion, Preis: 2 Dollar, Kalorien: 1 * Double D-Luxe, Preis: 5 Dollar, Kalorien: 2 * Volle Lutsche, Preis: 10 Dollar, Kalorien: 3 * Salat, Preis: 10 Dollar, Kalorien: 0 Restaurant-Standorte Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Idlewood.jpg|Idlewood, Los Santos Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Blueberry.jpg|Blueberry, Red County Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Palomino Creek.jpg|Palomino Creek, Red County Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Esplanade North, SA.jpg|Esplanade North, San Fierro Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Financial, SA.jpg|Financial, San Fierro Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Starfish Casino, SA.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Creek, SA.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Roca Escalante, SA.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas Pizza-Montgomery.jpg|Montgomery Pizza-Emerald-Isle.jpg|Emerald Isle The Well Stacked Pizza Co. nicht betretbar.jpg|Ein nicht betretbares Geschäft am Old Venturas Strip * Los Santos, Idlewood * Red County, Palomino Creek * Red County, Montgomery * Red County, Blueberry * San Fierro, Financial * San Fierro, Esplanade North * Las Venturas, Creek * Las Venturas, Emerald Isle * Las Venturas, Roca Escalante * Las Venturas, Starfish Casino Spielfehler *Wenn man von der Polizei verfolgt wird und sich in eine der Filialen begibt, tauchen aus dem Nichts nach einiger Zeit zahlreiche Polizeibeamte darin auf. Besonders interessant ist, dass diese sich wie normale Passanten verhalten. Obwohl sie bewaffnet sind, schlagen sie in der Hocke die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen usw., weisen also das Verhalten auf, das für verängstigte Passanten in „Notsituationen“ programmiert wurde. *Die Filiale in Montgomery ist nicht auf der Karte gekennzeichnet. *Man kann bei der Filiale in Montgomery neben den Eingang durch die rote Wand laufen. *Bei Bedrohung (zum Beispiel durch Schüsse) legen manche Passanten ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. In dieser Haltung sind sie unsterblich. Selbst wenn ihre Lebensenergie leer ist, reden sie noch. Polizei-Glitch 1.jpg Polizei-Glitch 2.jpg Vice City Stories (1984) miniatur|Filiale in Vice Point, 1984 Zwei Jahre vor den Geschehnissen um Tommy Vercetti gibt es in Vice City nur ein einziges Pizza-Restaurant. Dieses ist identisch mit der Filiale in Vice Point, auf der östlichen Insel. Auf Vice City Mainland sind die späteren Pizza-Läden dagegen noch im Besitz der King-Knuts-Kette. Keines der Restaurants kann hier betreten werden, man kann demnach auch nichts zu Essen kaufen. Nur in der Mission The Audition telefoniert Lance Vance im Inneren der Downtown-Filiale mit Bryan Forbes und gerät gleich darauf mit seinem Bruder Victor in einen Raubüberfall unbekannter Verbrecher. Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) miniatur|Ein Schild am Casino In GTA IV sollte Pizza Stack ursprünglich auch Filialen unterhalten, so wie es Burger Shot und Cluckin’ Bell. Vor der Pizza-This-Filiale halten sich manchmal Mitarbeiter mit Pizza-Stack-Logos auf ihrer Kleidung auf, möglicherweise ein Hinweis darauf, wo eine solche Filiale stehen sollte. Es hängen auch einige Schilder am Alderney Casino, was daraufhin hindeutet, dass sich in dem maroden Gebäude ehemals eine Filiale befand, und unter dem Bett in Mallories Wohnung liegt eine Pizzaschachtel der Kette. Trivia miniatur|Der :(-Smiley * Carl Pearson war für Pizza Stack als Fahrer beschäftigt. * Auf der offiziellen Vice-City-Karte wird das Unternehmen „Well-stacked Pizza“ genannt. * San Andreas: Auf dem Kassenbildschirm, auf dem eigentlich „Well Stacked Pizza“ stehen sollte, steht stets der Name des Konkurrenzunternehmens Burger Shot. * Das Logo der Kette hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Familienwappen der , ein Familien-Clan der Renaissance, der großen Einfluss auf die Stadt und die Wirtschaft Italiens allgemein hatte. * Es gibt einen nicht betretbares Geschäft am Old Venturas Strip. Ob dieses ein Verwaltungsgebäude ist oder eine weitere Filiale werden sollte, ist nicht bekannt. Neben dem Strip Club in der Nähe gibt es außerdem einen Liefereingang mit dem Pizza-Stack-Logo. * Am Außenlogo der Filiale am Starfish Casino kann man auf einer der oberen Salamischeiben einen traurigen Smiley erkennen. * In der Android-/iOS-Version werden die Pizza-Stack-Menünamen durch kleine Symbole ergänzt, die das jeweilige Menü schematisch darstellen. Weblinks * Inoffizielle Pizza-Stack-Fanseite en:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. es:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. nl:Well Stacked Pizza pl:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Kategorie:Schnellrestaurants Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Spielfehler